Una Eterna Danza
by Ferpechi-14
Summary: Aquella noche sacrifique mi vida, hoy he vuelto y busco el placer de tomar equivalencias... Dejame perforar tu lengua con el sabor de mi sangre... Leaaan Piedad TT Soy una pobre escritora xD!


Tipo: OneShot y Song Fic-Drama Angs

Autora: Ferpechi-14

Cancion: I Would Die for you (Garbage)

Notas del Autor: No busco la carcel con este fics.. No hay fines de Lucro (claro está) y bueno, espero que el lector consiga agrado..

_Summary:_ Solo recuerda... que aquella noche quisiste volverme a la vida...

Título: _**La Danza de un amor eterno**_

---

Una sonrisa de orgullo se curvaba enfermamente en sus labios, con su pistola apuntaba aquella arma a su propia cabeza para demostrarle a aquel hombre todo lo que sentía por el… Todo ese ''_Gran Amor'' _que le profesaba.

**"**_**I would die for you  
I would die for you"**_

Sentado en aquella silla totalmente asustado y completamente amarrado, rodaron unas lágrimas por sus mejillas, el dolor que ahora sentia era irremediablemente maldito, como podía ser ella la mujer que el juro amar hasta la muerte…

Como gata sigilosa se acerco a el y murmuro en su oído "_Juraste amarme hasta la muerte, y eso es lo que harás…"_ Luego, volteo hacia la ventana pregunto con voz lenta _"Escuchas eso?... Escuchas el sonido perpetuo de lo que siento por ti…"_ se volteo de nuevo hacia el…

**"_I've been dying just to feel you by my side, to know that you're mine"_**

Se acerco de nuevo a el y corrió la venda que estaba amarrada a su boca, introdujo su lengua con descaro y acaricio su interior… Se separo de el y lo desamarro pero antes de que este reaccionara ella dio la orden de que no hiciera nada y este hizo caso. Bajo los pantalones del hombre con lentitud y tomo su miembro y lo introdujo en su boca… Alzo la vista al hombre que la veía confundidamente asustado, lo sentó de golpe en la silla y se sentó encima de el para penetrarse. Lo besaba y rompía su boca con ferocidad… Murmuraba cosas a su oído…

**"**_**I would cry for you  
I would cry for you"**_

- Te he amado, te he amado tanto cariño… - le murmuro al joven mientras pasaba su lengua por su oído – Ahora mírame! – Ordeno, volteando su cara… - MIRAME – Se paro con rapidez y camino de nuevo al escritorio y tomo el arma, se acerco de nuevo a el y se la entrego – Y hoy demostrare, que podrás amarme cuando yo muera y que no habrá otra mujer como yo! – le hablo calmadamente.

**"_I will wash away your pain with all my tears, I'm drowning on fear"_**

- De que te asustas querido? – pregunto con tranquilidad en su mirada. – No me pasara nada, en serio… - aseguro – Sabes algo?, sabes por que hago todo esto? – Volvió a cuestionar – No lo sabes… - Paso su lengua por su cuello y mordió.

**"**_**I will pray for you  
I will pray for you"**_

**"_I will sell my soul for something pure and true, someone like you__"_**

- Te regalo mi alma, mi eternidad… Mi melancolía, mi tristeza, mi odio… Mi todo, pidiendo a cambio una sonrisa – rogó, arrodillada frente a el y para su asombro esta comenzó a rezar…

**"**_**See your face every place that I walk in  
Hear your voice every time that I'm talkin'  
You will believe in me, and I will never be ignored"**_

- Te juro amado mío, que lo que siento por ti es tan puro como tu cuerpo y alma a pesar de que estos han sido profanados por deseos de mujeres… hasta que yo… hasta que yo te supe amar y entender… - Sujeto la mano de aquel hombre y junto a ella la pistola, obligándolo a poner un dedo en el gatillo – Has creído en mi, has creído, creído, creído – empezó a repetir frustrándose y mirando hacia la camisa de el como rayando en la nada. Miro sus ojos tratando de desgarrar su alma –… somos iguales… - El solo se quedaba callado, viéndola, traumatizado. – Te amo… - Al decir esto, siguió mirando a sus ojos y empujo el dedo del hombre con su dedo gordo halando el gatillo de la pistola.

Roy se levanto completamente sudado, ya era el tercer día que soñaba lo mismo y toda la noche, miro a su alrededor, escrituras en las paredes, pinceles, hojas… Las mismas que Hugues le prohibió seguir investigando, pero este ya estaba muerto…

Comenzó a vestirse con lentitud pensando en blanco, sus ojos estaban desorbitados… Tocaron su puerta con fuertes golpes y salio de su colapso.

- Que pasa? – pregunto con rabia, eran soldados el cuartel.

- Coronel, hemos recibido un extraño ataque en el cuartel… Edward Elric se encamino hacia la dirección a la que iba rápidamente el atacante junto a la Teniente y sus subordinados, hemos venido a buscarle. -

- Demonios – solo atino a decir, para luego colocarse la chaqueta de su uniforme. Corriendo monto rápidamente el automóvil del cuartel general – Saben a donde se dirige _Hagane-No_? -

- Si lo sabemos Coronel – respondieron lentamente…

Iban vía hacia abajo y llegaron a una extraña ciudad, le dieron la orden a Roy de bajarse del auto y caminar junto a ellos, el se extraño un poco y empezó a maquinar un plan, miro a los soldados con extrañeza pero siguió caminando tras ellos. Llegaron a una extraña mansión al final de la calle y se adentraron a ella con cautela cada uno tomando sus posiciones. Mustang camino un poco más y escucho unas explosiones.

- Alphonse! – grito Riza que veía como este fue desarmado – Maldito! – grito mientras le disparaba a Envy –

- Crees que puedes hacerme algo? – dijo en tono cantado mientras daba unas piruetas en el aire. Edward había perdido el control y ataco a Lust con todas sus fuerzas, todo estaba saliendo mal.

Algunos subordinados habían caído y otros estaban terriblemente heridos. Roy se adentro y corrió hasta el salón y grito el nombre de Riza, esta volteo y vio que rápidamente se integro a la pelea.

- Genial! – Exclamo Wrath – ahora si estamos completos – Hablo mientras miraba a Roy y reía. Como si una esperanza los hubiera alcanzado comenzaron a pelear y ayudaron a Ed a resguardar a Al, este no se quiso separar de su hermano pero lo tuvo que hacer, dejando a algunos soldados cuidar el cuerpo. Al rato la pelea lograba intensificarse, Roy buscaba al Teniente que lo fue a buscar a casa pero desde hace rato estaba desaparecido, sospecho algo pero limpio su mente y siguió concentrado en acabar con Lust y Wrath ya que ahora Ed peleaba con Envy…

_''Bloody, es mejor que salgas a ayudar a tus hermanos''_ – ordeno Pride desde la silla dando la espalda –

- Como usted mande, señor… - Murmuro, dando una media sonrisa llena de sadismo. Se dirigió rápidamente al lugar de la pelea y mientras bajaba las escaleras chascaba sus dedos y los militares se desvanecieron como masa, Ed volteo sorprendido, y por otro lado un Mustang noto que sus sospechas fueron ciertas. Aquel Homúnculo Grito dando una orden, Envy se volteo para mirarla y rió, luego vio como Lust y Wrath se retiraron. – El es mío… - termino diciendo. Los ojos de Roy se abrieron desmesuradamente y su respiración se corto, todo para el se detuvo y los recuerdos de la pesadilla anterior lo azotaron. Aquella masa extraña con vida propia se abalanzo contra el y lo beso con fiereza abriendo de nuevo las cicatrices que el había intentado borrar durante casi diez años, todos se sorprendieron al notar la acción del coronel cuando este rodeo sus brazos en la cintura de ella y se entregaba a ese beso – Has vuelto – le murmuro cuando logro separarse y ella lo miro de manera extraña regalándole una sonrisa retorcidamente enferma y le dijo dejadamente – Volví por ti… - El le miro aquellos ojos que tanto amaba, estaban huecos y vacíos y como golpe contra el piso volvió a la realidad, Riza corrió hacia ella y esta la empujo contra un muro dejándola inconsciente, Roy despertó y grito el nombre de su teniente y antes de correr hacia ella _Bloody_ lo detuvo… El volteo y noto la mirada rogante de ella… El se soltó atacándola y corrió hacia su teniente…

Sujeto a Riza entre sus brazos y la abrazo pidiéndole perdón, esta apenas si podía escucharlo pero no reaccionaba, _Bloody_ logro recuperarse muy rápido y miro la escena con odio y corrió hacia el

- ERES UN MALDITO! – le grito, Roy volteo y la observo con el mismo miedo de aquel día hace diez años… - NO NO NO! No me mires así! – pidió… - Volví solo por ti! Mírame con como lo hacías antes! – pedía

- TU ESTAS MUERTA! –

Pero aquí estoy! Solo Por ti! Volví porque así tu lo quisiste aquella noche! – le recordó

- Estabas enferma.. eres una enferma! Aléjate! – ataco chascando sus dedos y quemarla un poco, logrando alejarla. Soltó a Riza y la dejo en el suelo… Se levanto y corrió hacia la mujer y esta volvió en si y se echo hacia atrás para correr hasta las escaleras seguida del Coronel – YO TE AMO! TE AMO! – le grito, Roy solo la atacaba – **AQUELLA NOCHE SACRIFIQUE MI FELICIDAD POR LA TUYA!** – De repente se detuvo y volteo – Pero tu no sacrificaste la tuya por la mía – murmuro y rápidamente cambio de actitud y corrió hacia el atacándolo con dagas, una logro atravesar su hombro.

Ed quien miro lo ultimo de reojo logro desconcentrarse de la pelea y recibio un golpe por parte de su hermano mayor…

- Luego, luego de que te tuve a mi lado… Todo cambio, todos me miraba envidiosos y algunos con felicidad… Tú, tú me mirabas con amor… Decidí vivir tu dolor pagándote con mi vida… - le decía mientras lo atacaba, en un acto reflejo Roy se detuvo tirándose al suelo al escuchar el grito de la teniente. _Bloody _recibió un disparo en la cabeza… Esta doblo la mitad de su cuerpo y se abalanzo de nuevo hacia arriba y dijo de manera muy irónica _"Creíste que con eso harías algo?, vamos cariño, hace diez años pase por lo mismo y aquí me tienes"_ para luego reírse en la cara de la pobre teniente que acababa de perder las esperanzas. Roy volvió a vivir la pesadilla de ver como _"Melisse"_ recibía un disparo en la cabeza delante de el, sintió desfallecer y estuvo a punto de desmayarse pero se sujeto con fuerza del piso y agarro impulso, se fue contra la chica que acababa de recibir un ataque y la tiro al piso, esta enterró una daga en su estomago.

Ed fue balanceado contra la pared cayendo junto a su hermano, Havoc y Breda seguían atacando a Glutony, a sabiendas que esa batalla la tenían perdida, pero necesitaban ser una distracción para que ellos no le estorbaran a Ed y a Roy. Parándose lentamente tratando de incorporarse Ed noto que su automail estaba destrozado y no podía terminar de levantarse, callo resignado de nuevo al piso y golpeo con furia, Envy lo veía mientras se burlaba abiertamente de el y le decía que Sloth llevaba el espíritu de buena madre, Ed enfurecido comenzó a atacarlo desde donde estaba sin notar algo que lo devastaría.

"_I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you"_

Roy apretó la cara de Melisse con su mano y la incinero, esta grito de dolor, había dado en punto débil, trato de apartarse de el pero este la sujeto aun con mas fuerza dando opresión en su rostro destrozándolo.

"_I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart, and tear it apart__"_

Melisse estrujó la daga que ahora estaba clavada en el estomago del coronel y lo veía sangrar, sentia placer, gran placer por lo que hacia… Riza estaba paralizada y no podía hacer nada, no sentía gran parte de su cuerpo ya que por el golpe que había sufrido había roto sus costillas y parte de su columna.

"_I will lie for you  
Beg and steal for you  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see, you're just like me"_

Roy soltó a Melisse para sostener su estomago y retorcerse, esta se levanto de golpe aun sintiendo las llamas de aquel hombre en su rostro, fue la primera vez que sintió dolor luego de la muerte… Se acerco a Roy y le pateo – Maldito Infeliz… que me has hecho? – le grito – Sabes algo, me duele hacerte pasar por esto, porque nunca quise hacerte sufrir – su voz sonaba destrozada, pero nunca creíble. – Recuerdas aquella noche en que te dije que tu no mataste a aquellos doctores, mentí Roy Mustang, mentí solo para verte feliz – declaro auto complaciéndose. – Eras un cobarde… y si no hubiese sido por mi, serias un loco frustrado, nunca pudiste cargar con la muerte de los Ishabalanos y esos doctores fueron los que tocaron mas tu corazón… - Roy sentía que su mundo de pronto se oscureció y muchos recuerdos lo azotaron haciendo que su sorpresa fuera mayor y que su culpa lo consumara…

"_Violate all the love that I'm missin'  
Throw away all the pain that I'm livin'  
You will believe in me, and I can never be ignored"_

- Violaste nuestros recuerdos Roy, y ahora yo quiero que tu sufras lo que a mi me dolió encontrarte aquella noche en la cama con esa mujer… Extraño tus caricias desgraciado, extraño tu fiereza en la cama… pero ahora no se sentir, ahora soy un monstruo… - Melisse lo volteo hacia ella y lo vio desangrarse con su mirada perdida – Estoy harta de este maldito dolor de no poderte tocar… - Se acerco a el peligrosamente y acaricio su rostro apartando algunos cabellos desordenados – Y hoy dejaras de sentir lo que te he provocado… amor mío… - Melisse comenzó a reír a todo pulmón y de sus manos salieron una terribles garras – Ahora tu morirás por mi – exclamo rasgando su ropa. Riza veía todo con la mirada perdida mientras lloraba, los subordinados de Roy se abalanzaron a _Melisse_ para atacarle dejando atrás a los homúnculos que extrañamente aun no les habían matado, pero antes de que llegaran unas garras los cruzaron, Lust había echo su trabajo.

_Bloody_ volteo a ver a Riza con una mirada de triunfo y le regalo una sonrisa llena de una extraña felicidad infantil, que le pareció a la joven rubia hasta enfermiza, luego los ojos de esta se abrieron desmesuradamente y se escucho un grito desgarrador, Ed volteo y vio como a el Coronel le arrancaban sus dos brazos.

"_I would die for you  
I would kill for you"_

Melisse se reía con ironía mientras cantaba de manera muy alta una canción que le dedicaría a Roy un día antes de verlo con otra mujer. Siguió destrozando el cuerpo del Coronel abriéndolo y deshaciendo… Sacando cada uno de sus órganos, Ed de la impresión simplemente se desmayo, mientras que Riza solo lo veía odiándose.

Te he matado y he muerto por ti. – Susurro al cuerpo desvalido e inerte – te he matado y he muerto por ti – repitió de nuevo probando de manera seductora su sangre.

"_I will steal for you  
I'd do time for you  
I will wait for you"_

- He vuelto… solo por ti… Y espere para amarte completamente como lo hago ahora… he vivido en miles de cuerpos que no logran complacerme y la señora Dante hizo para mi este cuerpo original al mío… para que me pudieras ver como antes… - le seguía hablando mientras bajaba sus pantalones… Riza no resistía más y comenzó a gritar. – Le he robado a lo prohibido sus leyes… y por eso, ahora estoy aquí…

"_I'd make room for you  
I'd sink ships for you,  
Take the cross for you"_

- Te prepare un lugar junto a mi bajo el infierno que nos espera… nos vamos a hundir en esta desesperación juntos, porque tengo planes para que vivamos una eternidad – hablaba mientras comía las carne de Roy que había arrancado de sus brazos.

"_Make me a part of you  
Because I believe in you"_

_- Seremos unos solo… formaremos un solo ser… Oh cariño! – _Melisse comenzó a destrozar lo que quedaba de aquel cuerpo y bañarse en su sangre. –_… estas tan tranquilo, tan calmado… y yo aun sigo creyendo en ti… - _Susurraba mientras limpiaba su cara para luego sacar sus ojos… - **Me miraras solo a mi Roy Mustang**

"_I believe in you  
I would die for you"_

Riza solo gritaba y lloraba, se sentía impotente, desgraciada… mal nacida, veía como destrozaban a su Amante y esposo…

_Melisse_ se paro y comenzó a bailar por todo el salón junto al cuerpo de Roy, la escena era escalofriante y llena de una terrible pesadilla, Ed logro volver en si y se volteo topandose con la cabeza de hierro de Al, su vacío iba hacia el y noto que el símbolo de sangre había sido borrado. Sin pensarlo dos veces vio a Envy y le murmuro un "Has ganado" y corto el mismo su cabeza…

"_I believe in you  
I would die for you"_

_- Bloody, Bloody… has hecho un buen trabajo… - _Felicito una voz tierna detrás de ella, desde el piso de arriba… - He cumplido tu deseo, y tu has cumplido el mío…

Todas las luces de la mansión se apagaron y los homúnculos desaparecieron dejando aquel teatro de carne frente a Riza que lloraba en intentaba despertar de aquella horrible experiencia… Ya no quería vivir, ya no… Lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Roy estaba esparcido en trozos en el centro del salón seguido detrás por otros pedazos, Riza consiguió moverse hacia el con sus manos, sintiendo un terrible dolor en su pecho, sentía que su corazón dejaba de palpitar… Una opera comenzó a sonar y miles de rosas blanca mojadas delicadamente en sangre cayeron de arriba…

"_I believe in you  
I would die for you"_

**Listo.. lo termine de un solo Jalon! OneShot para ustedes... **

**Por favor dejen cualquier tipo de comentario! Cualquiera **

**Se les agradece la lectura **

**Author: Ferpechi-14**

**Pd: Si consigo una buena suma de Review les hare un regalo (que ya me imagino sabran que es... ¬¬) **

**Aiozzzz**


End file.
